On My Own
by anxo da noite
Summary: "What happened to when you needed me?" Continuing the American Revolution episode..


_**I do not own Hetalia! If I did, there'd be a LOT more Gerita in it! And PruCan! And SuFin! Ahhh.. SuFin... ~ *giggles like a silly little fangirl* Too cute!~**_

* * *

Thunder crackled as Arthur dropped to his knees in the mud. "Why?" He screamed, tears mixed with the rain. "It's not fair!"

Alfred stared down at him with a sad look, "You know why." He shook his head a little, "I remember when you used to be great." The brit squeezed his eyes shut at the man's words.

Digging his gloved hands into the muddy battlefield, he whispered, "What happened?" He looked up into the blue eyes of the American, "What happened to when you needed me?" Studying his face, Arthur noticed the new scars, the look of strong determination in his eyes. He shouldn't have been able to win this war; but he had. That alone showed how far apart they'd grown in the past years.

New tears added to the old ones. "Alfred, please don't do this! You don't understand! There's no way you'd survive without me! The world will pick you apart one by one, I've seen it happen! Please!" But the newly independent man was already shaking his head.

"No." He spoke with a strong voice; no trace of the childish melody he once held as a toddler remained. 'When had he grown so much?' The Brit asked himself. "I have to do this on my own. I have to learn how to be strong without you protecting me all the time."

Fury swelled in Britain's chest, and he pushed himself to his feet. Throwing himself toward the young man, he pushed his chest hard. "Only months ago you were dying as my men claimed colony after colony of yours! You were on your death bed, struggling for breath as we captured New Jersey! Just two of your colonies taken and you were struggling for survival! You'd have been dead if we'd taken Pennsylvania, too! How do you expect to hold out on your own in a war? Or do you plan to die because of your stubborn pride? You'll be dead within a year if you're attacked!"

Anger glowed in the American's blue eyes, "States. They're states now; not your damn colonies. And I wouldn't have been dying if you'd given me my independence! But, maybe you're forgetting the fact that _I_ beat the great and powerful _Britain_." The way he sneered the name caused the older countries heart to ache. "The world trembles in fear at your name and _I_, The United States Of America, defeated you. You're just mad because you're finally getting the picture that no one wants to be around you. And that everyone's tired of getting pushed around by some old, has-been country who can't accept the fact that everybody _hates_ him!" He punctuated the harsh word with a shove back. Landing on his back, Britain looked up in disbelief. Thunder cracked again, louder this time.

As what he just said sank it, a shocked look crossed America's face and he covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, my God, I-I didn't mean it. I didn't, I swear!"

The rain beat down harder as a cold look crept into Arthur's eyes. He held up a hand to silence him. Slowly, he once again pushed himself back onto his feet. Wiping at the mud on his bright red coat, he turned his back to the man, and started walking back to his rows of soldiers. "You're my son, Alfred. I only wanted what's best for you. But, you want your independence? Fine, you can have it. Just don't come crawling back to me when you lose everything."

As he watched the man retreat, a single tear rolled down his face. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry… Dad."

* * *

_**A/N: *sobs* I seriously cannot even think about the American Revolution anymore without wanting to cry. In my mind all I can think about is how it was like Britain losing his son…and that's why him and America never really get along anymore.. because despite the fact that they may be allies… England can't get over losing him… and maybe that's why he refuses to acknowledge Sealand as a country… because he doesn't want to lose him too… T.T**_

_**Okay.. So the story starts out right at the end of the scene in the anime. When I saw it, I could never get the picture out of my head of Britain asking America, "What happened to when you needed me?".. When I originally was in the process of thinking about how the story was going to go, I pictured them in a bar with all the other countries, celebrating America's birthday. Britain, who'd had slightly to much to drink, wasn't exactly cheerful of the occasion and America asked him what was wrong and blah blah blah… But I rewatched the scene from the anime… and the plot for this story came into my head.**_

_**I really tried to make this one dramatic. I wanted to make it to where you could really see how Britain didn't want to lose him and maybe how he never really understood when exactly America started to wander into the "independent" stage. US/UK is definitely my favorite father/son relationship and the American Revolution to me, really sits as his kid wanting to branch out on his own and you know.. grow up. Kind of like the experience of turning 18 and moving out.. but with more guns involved. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear what you thought!**_

**_~~A/N: I found this on my sister's laptop along with my extremely short drabble "A Thousand Years" both of which I wrote (I would like to say) last June which is also when the above author's note was written, hence there are two. When I originally saved this document it was titled "Independence" but when I was uploading it I couldn't get the title "On My Own" out of my head so, I simply changed it... I hope I don't regret it later on ^~^" So much has changed with this pairing since I wrote this... I now ship this as an actual couple more than a father/son relationship... although I still like it as one I just kind of fell in love with them being together... Don't forget to review and please feel free to point out any mistakes! Love you, my pretty little darlings~_**

**_Au revoir~  
~anxo da noite_**


End file.
